


Comforting Storm

by Wolfytoons31



Series: One Piece x Reader [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Sabo Comforts you during a storm.





	Comforting Storm

You tossed and turned on your shared bed with your husband Sabo. The loud thrashing of thunder in the distance woke you up. You gasp opening your eyes wide with fear, clenching the sheets below you tightly as if you were going to be swept away by something. You sit up panting staring at your covers. Small beads of sweat running down your brows, and temples. Your hair stuck to your face from the building up of sweat. You felt cold shivers down you spine, goosebumps even from the storm outside. You loved the sounds of rain. They were relaxing, however you were not very fond of the lightning that comes along with it. The loud noises startled you ever since you were a child.

You finally catch your breath and sat there silently until you dared to turn towards the window. You relaxed a little seeing the droplets of water against the glass. The hard downpour, cloudy grey skies. That moment ruined as thunder struck again flashing. You squeaked a little startled like a rabbit as you instinctively lift your blanket up to cover your face. You shiver again and relaxed a little repeating the process.

You sat on your bed for almost an hour holding your knees. The small noises of fear you made were not enough to wake up you sleeping husband. You nibbled on your thumb nail turning to Sabo's sleeping form debating to wake him up or not. You didn't want to, but you knew if you didn't ask for his comfort he would scold you in the morning for it. The thought made you smile a little with ease. You reach over then halt your hand a bit startled from his snort. You continue to reach over to his arm and shake him awake.

"S-Sabo?" You stutter. "Sabo honey." You whisper a little louder. You sigh and give up seeing as you failed to get him to wake up. All he ever does in his spare time is sleep. It was amazing how he continues to sleep soundly. You turn to face the calm moment of the rain.

It wasn't long before Sabo awoke to find you staring out the window. He groans and rubs his eyes forcing himself up. Just a few minutes of waking himself up, he notices the sound of rain pouring hard and distant thunder echoing outside. He realizes what happened and why you were up. He spoke up.

"Babe? You alright?" You turn to him as you hold yourself trying to see his face in the dark. You gave no response. "You couldn't sleep cause of the storm huh? Come back to bed." His arm wraps around your waist, the other pulls your body towards his as he places a chaste kiss on your head. Both of you lay down listening to the rain in silence. You curled up against him, hiding your face against his chest like a child. In response he chuckles tossing the blanket over the both of you hiding your form. His scent, his heave of breathing and the pacing feeling of his chest rising and falling eases you. You felt safe at last. Sabo gently strokes your hair and nuzzles into it with a sigh. You both doze off to sleep finally able to return to sleep.


End file.
